


Smoker

by Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis The Third (samwise1327)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Finals, Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise1327/pseuds/Bonzu%20Pipinpadaloxicopolis%20The%20Third
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren decides to quit smoking, and Levi has to deal with a crabby boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoker

“Levi, I’m going to do it.”

Levi looked up from his book to stare crudely at Eren, “Seriously?”

Eren nodded, a determined look in his eye, “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Levi closed his book, “how often do you do it now?”

“Like two or three a day… more when I’m stressed.”

Levi nodded, it wasn’t that bad. When he growing up, his dad use to go through half a pack to a full pack a day. The man always had a cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Alright, well tomorrow limit yourself to two, and then in a few weeks we can cut it down to one and go on from there.”

Eren shook his head, “No I’m going cold turkey.”

Levi gave Eren a shrewd look, “If that’s what you want.”

Eren nodded deter idly. Levi was not surprised. Leave it to Eren to take something like quitting smoking and jump into it head first.

Levi shook his head, he had not doubt in his mind that Eren could do it, but he knew how Eren got when anxiety decided to show its ugly face.

“You know you have finals in a few weeks right?” Levi asked skeptically.

“I’ll be fine.”

Famous last words.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap…

Levi looked up from the cabinet of cleaning supplies that he was looking at top look at the insistent tapping that was coming from the kitchen table. It had been a few days since Eren declared that he would quit smoking. They didn’t talk about Eren’s decision to stop, but Levi could tell cravings were kicking in full swing.

Eren was tapping his pencil as he stared at his laptop, his knee bouncing in time with each beat. The tapping abruptly stopped when Eren extended his fingers, causing the pencil to clatter from his grip. He rubbed his eyes vigorously before staring back at his computer screen.

Levi knew that while the number of cigarettes Eren consumed was smaller than most smokers, Eren was still dependent. Eren had started in high school when he was sixteen. His mother had died the previous year and his father didn’t care what he did. Armin and Mikasa didn’t know about it until Eren was 18 and was in college, though he guessed they probably expected it.

There was a buzzing as Eren’s phone vibrated. His hand flashed to his pocket where he pulled the device from his jeans.

“Hello? What’s up Mika?” There were many reasons why Levi felt uncomfortable around Mikasa. One, she didn’t like him. Two, she was the only person in the world who’s glare could hold a candle next to his. Three, she hating his relationship with Eren. The list could go on and on, but one of the many infuriating things that originated with Mikasa was that she and Eren had an annoying habit of speaking German to each other in front of him.

“Ich Weiβ es nicht, Mikasa…” (I do not know, Mikasa…)

Levi didn’t speak German.

“Tut mir leid…” (I am sorry)

Levi had no fucking idea what they were saying.

“Ich bin glucklich…” (I am fine)

And it infuriated him.

Levi resolutely continued rearranging the bottles of cleaning solution under the sink, ignoring the conversion taking place in the kitchen next to him. He glanced shrewdly at a bottle of natural cleaning spray Mikasa had given him, under the impression that the chemical fumes from his cleaning extravaganzas would be dangerous to her baby brother. The boy was sucking smoke into his lungs and Levi cleaned with the windows open so there was nothing to worry about. Natural cleaning products didn’t work anyway so she could go fuck herself.

“Ich hasse mich selbst…” (I hate myself) Eren groaned, covering is eyes with his free hand before rattling off more phrases to his sister.

Curiously, he returned his gaze to the bottle. Furtively he glanced around the room. Eren was still on the phone with his sister.

He sprayed the counter and rubbed at it with a rag. _Hmm… smells like lavender…_

“iche liebe dich.” (I love you) With that the phone was off and on the table. Eren’s knee resumed bouncing. The pencil was back balancing between his fingers. The tapping continued.

“God, I need a coffee…” Eren muttered and stood up and walked to the coffee maker next to where Levi was standing.

“Are you making any progress on your paper?” Levi asked.

“No.”

Levi gave Eren a look. Eren ignored it and poured himself a mug of coffee.

“Maybe you should give yourself some wiggle room Eren, it’s making it hard for you to work. Aren’t your finals coming up?”

Eren shrugged, “It was going to be shitty anyway. My mom quit during her finals week after my dad gave her a lecture about it.”

“What did Mikasa want?”

“She was just checking in. Finals and stuff. She worries, you know?”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

“You look like shit,” was Jean’s greeting when he opened the door to Eren and Levi.

“And I’m leaving.” Eren shot back, turning around.

Levi grabbed Eren’s arm and yanked him back into their friend’s apartment, “Stop being a little shit, Eren.”

“Yeah, Eren, don’t be a shit,” Jean grinned.

“Go choke on a dick asshole. I’m literally running on no sleep so please do me a favor and go die.” Eren snapped, brushing past Jean to go find his sister.

“What his problem?” Jean muttered.

“Eren decided that he wanted to quit smoking last week.”

“Ha, he must be pleasure to live with.”

“He’s just tired,” Levi walked further into the apartment. Every month or so the group would all get together for dinner. Tonight, Mikasa and Annie were hosting.

He walked into their living room where the majority of the people were sitting. Eren was on couch next to his sister, his head resting on her shoulder, while she played with his hair. His eyes were closed and Mikasa was whispering to him softly in German.

It was funny, when they all met in college, Levi had been a senior, and Eren a freshman. Mikasa was a junior and Jean was a sophomore. It was interesting that they all became friends despite the age differences.

Apparently, Jean had been religiously trying to get Mikasa’s attention during his freshman year. When Eren got admitted to their school, Jean hadn’t realized that one, Eren was gay, and two Eren and Mikasa were siblings. He got so jealous, Eren used Jean’s ignorance to his advantage to tease him for six months until Jean finally caught on and realized that the two harbored no romantic feelings for each other. Let’s just say that the group questioned how Jean got into college.

Levi could definitely see why Jean would think what he did though. The two were very… touchy. Anyone would assume that the two of them were dating.

Even he got jealous sometimes.

Like now, Eren was comfortably snoozing on Mikasa’s shoulder. Levi had been trying to that for the past week to no avail.

The doorbell rang again before Sasha and Connie entered. Levi wasn’t sure what to think of Connie. Sasha was okay, if not annoying. Connie though was very unpredictable. He was the same year as Eren, and had gone to the same high school as Armin and Eren.

Levi had no idea what he classified himself as. He assumed Connie was bi, because he was pretty sure he currently had a thing for Sasha, but apparently he and Eren had short fling for a month in high school.

“Hello, Everyone!” Connie called as he thundered into the apartment. He flopped onto the couch next to Eren, jolting the green-eyed boy awake.

Eren groaned and Mikasa gave Connie the dirtiest look Levi had ever seen.

“God damn it, Connie!” Eren moaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Connie grinned and threw his arm over Eren’s shoulders, rubbing Eren’ bicep affectionately, “Sorry bud.”

Levi felt his blood boil, and it took all of his will power to botte it up. He knew that Eren and Connie were now only friends, but it was natural to be jealous.

Usually moments like this only lasted briefly before Eren would gently push Connie away. Connie didn’t mean any harm by his actions, and wouldn’t be offended by being pushed away. He just didn’t understand boundaries.

This time was different though.

Eren looked at Connie with groggy eyes, “I guess its fine…” Eren trailed off, his head slow drifting towards Connie’s neck, where his head rested. Levi felt something snap in his brain as he watched Eren’s eyes flutter closed and breathe in deep breaths of air through his nose and literally _moan_.

“Um, Eren? I know I’m irresistible and all, but..?”

“Hmm?” Eren hummed, “Your clothes just smell so good.”

Connie sighed, “I knew you just liked me because of my cologne, but that’s not a reason to have a relationship with someone,” Connie joked.

“Trust me,” Eren mumbled, “I would French kiss you to suck the smoke from your lungs…”

It hit Levi that Connie smoked, Eren smelled the smoke on Connie’s clothes. That came as one relief, he supposed.

“Alright Eren, Let’s go somewhere else,” Mikasa urged, “You are not spoiling your progress by triggering cravings.”

“No shit, Eren. You quit? Congrats,” Connie grinned.

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi drawled, “We’re going home. Eren can hardly stand up, he’s so tired, and I would prefer not to have to pull his skinny ass off the floor when he passes out.”

As he pulled Eren up by the arm, Eren leaned forward, as he tried to glue his face to Connie’s sweater.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Common, Eren, Let’s get you to bed. It was a mistake to even try to come.”

They did their goodbyes to everyone and left the apartment.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They got to their apparent and Eren groaned in frustration as he passed the foyer restlessly, “God tis sucks.”

Live chuckled, “Just hold in a little bit longer, you’re doing so well.”

Eren gave no indication that he had understood Levi, “Pull down your pants.”

“What?”

“I want to give you a blow job.”

“Right now?” Levi looked at Eren incredulously.

“If I don’t do something with my mouth right now, I am jumping out the window,” Eren rattled as he approached Levi and knelt down.

Levi didn’t know what to say as Eren unceremoniously pulled down Levi’s pant and began pumping his half hard dick with his and wrapping his lips around the head as soon as it was satisfactorily hard.

(Blah blah blah blah blah- I’m not gonna write smut today)

Eren pulled up Levi’s pants and yawned, “That was nice. I’m going to bed. So fucking tired….” He yawned again before heading to the bedroom.

Levi blinked, trying to process the sudden departure of his partner before shaking his head to join Eren for bed. He got changed into flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt wile Eren brushed his teeth and gargled before snuggling under the covers like he didn’t just give Levi the best blowjob he had ever revived. Levi entered the bathroom and did his usual nighttime hygiene routine before joining Eren under the sheets.

He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was just after seven thirty. Eren snuggled up to his chest and Levi decided that it wasn’t too early for bed. He wrapped Eren in his arms and toyed with his brown locks, lazily urging his lover to sleep.

Eren’s soft breathing deepened as he feel asleep, and Levi was surprised to find himself nodding off as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One Year Later

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Eren, I’m going to the store, do you want anything?” Levi called to Eren as his toed on his shoes.

“Yeah, can you get me a pack of gum?” Eren yelled back from the kitchen table where he was studying for the last set of finals he would take before graduation. Eren had taken up chewing gum when he was stressed, he said it made it easier for him to concentrate and made test-taking easier.

Levi scowled, “If you chew anymore of that sugary crap your teeth will fall out!”

“Yeah, and if you inhale anymore fumes from cleaning solutions, you’ll get lung-cancer!”

“Cut the sass, brat,” Levi called back half- heartedly, and left for the store. Needless to say, he did buy Eren his gum, kissing Eren on the head as he placed the pack on the kitchen table.


End file.
